


Lava

by StraightlyUnstraight



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraightlyUnstraight/pseuds/StraightlyUnstraight
Summary: Basically dream is using the lava for pain
Comments: 5
Kudos: 376





	Lava

**Author's Note:**

> quick note! dream cant die unless he was killed by another player, now let the pain begin!

~~Dream~~ walks to his prison as he sees sam give him a blank look as he puts the lava back with the bridge, as soon as he sees sam's nametag disappear, he falls to the floor and lets out a laugh, he hears nothing but the lava, his laugh was unlike his old kettle laugh, it was dark and it was mixed with hysteria, just like willbur's laugh when he went insane

"FUCKING SHIT I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM ALL! I COMMISIONED THIS PRISON! I SHOULD BE THE ONE OWNING THIS PLACE! I SHOULD BE THE ONE LAUGHING AT THEM AS THEY SIT AND WATCH ALL THE THINGS THEY LOVE DIE! WHO DO YOU ALL THINK YOU ARE?! **I'M DREAM!THE OWNER OF THE SMP! EVERYTHING** **HERE IS MINE! MINE MINE MINEMINEMINE!!!** " dream exclaims as he circles the prison, but as soon as he saw the water his anger disappeared..

_it's him isn't it?_

**but it feels wrong..**

_he can't breathe..._

_the mask is suffocating_

it doesn't belong to his face _yes it does_

his name is clay _its dream_

where did he get this mask? **_Give me back control_**

he's clay _**no your ~~dream~~**_

I have to get this mask off ~~_**I'm you and you're me, you can't get rid of me**_~~

clay dream tries to pull his mask off but it wont budge, he can't get it off, something screams at the back of his head to let them take back control, _he has the urge to allow it,_ how many people has he hurt by letting them take back control? everyone in the smp, tommy, tubbo and ranboo are just _kids!_ yet he manipulated them, **_all of them_** , it hurt, why does it hurt now? it's been this way for months! his head feels a bit clearer but he can feel something trying to take over

he slams his face on the wall, trying to atleast crack the mask, he does it, 

_again_

_and again_

_over_

_and over_

_again_

_he feels close_

_again again again **againagainagainagainagain**_

**_againagainagainagainagainagainagainagainagainagainagainagain_ **

**_crack_ **

he can see his eye? holy fuck he can see his eye!

his face was bleeding but he can see it, his head feels painful now, he's really injured, but he feels real, he looks at the lava, he feels cold, he misses george and sapnap's hugs, he misses bad's muffins, he misses puffy's ~~_his mom's_~~ hugs and kisses, it hurts, it hurts it _**hurtsithurtsithurts**_

the lava feels warm, what if...

no he shouldn't...

but nobody would care...

everyone hated him now anyways....

_dream tried to swim in lava_

everyone saw that in their communicators, some laughed(tommy) some became tensed, and some just looked away without a care

_dream tried to swim in lava_

everyone got weirded out and felt a bit concerned, but to be honest, they were only concerned if he managed to get out

_dream tried to swim in lava_

george and sapnap both muted their communicators as well as several people

_dream tried to swim in lava_

others are starting to get concerned, but decided to just mute their communicators

_dream tried to swim in lava_

phil looked concerned and when he turned to look at techno, he was just as concerned as him

_dream tried to swim in lava_

tommy stopped laughing after the 5th one while quackity stopped after the 3rd one to go and get his armor, quackity felt scared thinking dream mightve been doing that to try to get out

_dream tried to swim in lava_

eret muted his communicator

_dream tried to swim in lava_

fundy was nearing a panic attack

_dream tried to swim in lava_

captainpuffy was being comforted by niki as they both mute their communicators

_dream tried to swim in lava_

tubbo was with ranboo and they both muted, trying to remove the concerning thoughts he had when tommy almost jumped to lava himself

_dream tried to swim in lava_

everyone in the badlands were concerned, skeppy and ant were doing their best to comfort bad who wanted to just get him out the prison

_dream tried to swim in lava_

no one unmuted their communicators for the whole month, opting to avoid it at all cost

_dream tried to swim in lava_

_dream tried to swim in lava_

_dream tried to swim in lava_

_dream tried to swim in lava_

_dream tried to swim in lava_

_dream tried to swim in lava_

_dream tried to swim in lava_

_dream tried to swim in lava_

_dream tried to swim in lavadream tried to swim in lavadream tried to swim in lava_

_dream tried to swim in lavadream tried to swim in lavadream tried to swim in lava_

_dream tried to swim in lava **dream tried to swim in lavadream tried to swim in lava**_

**_dream tried to swim in lavadream tried to swim in lavadream tried to swim in lava_ **

**_dream tried to swim in lavadream tried to swim in lavadream tried to swim in lava_ **

**_dream tried to swim in lavadream tried to swim in lavadream tried to swim in lava_ **

3 months later everyone decided it was enough after bad unmuted his communicator to reveal a long repeated phrase of ' _dream tried to swim in lava_ ', as soon as the lava cleared up, they saw him staring at them with one eye through his cracked mask that was barely hanging up, his eye was so dull it looked murky, he was sitting at the ledge with one of his arms burnt to a crisp, it wasn't bleeding but the wound was sealed in a grotesque way, the bone was easy to see while blood and muscles were dried with some of his green jacket was stuck to them, the worst ones were his legs, or what was left of them, it looked just like his arm, and his remaining arm wasn't fairing any better, his fingers were bitten so much it bled a lot, he was so thin and still he looked like a corpse, if they didn't know that their bodies disappear when they die they would've thought he was a corpse, no one could think straight as some actually went to vomit, while others were paralyzed, dream looked like he was in a daze until suddenly his body disappeared, it brought everyone out of their thoughts, and then suddenly at the corner of the room, dream respawned with a splash through the water, he got out and when he didn't see the lava he was confused

everyone watched as he looked around, clutching the walls as he walked as if both his legs were broken, george and sapnap immediately asked sam to let them to the other side, as they were carried across they looked at dream hoping he would say something, as soon as they got off sam put the lava back on, immediately as dream saw the lava he went to it like a moth to a candle, as soon as george and sapnap saw this they immediately grabbed both of his hands, it wasn't that hard because he immediately stopped, the both led him to the bed, he stared at them with one eye..

"dream?" george says with a tremble

his eye widens

"Im not dream" he rasps out

they both stare at him with confused eyes

"Im just clay.." he says in a whispers as he stares at him with tired eyes...

**Author's Note:**

> u do u, decide the ending that u want, let ur imagination run wild cuz Im out of brain juice


End file.
